The love of Riku and Kassi
by Luna Kattalakis
Summary: Kassi saves Riku from the darkness soon after Sora and Kairi run away together. What could become of their love? and what is it that is lurking deep inside Riku, slowly driving him mad?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Riku's eyes were bright blue-green and I was hypnotized. His scent was intoxicating. Sweet to my content, yet there was something…more. Something I desired. His long purple-blue hair tickled my face in a way that I found seductive. I couldn't explain it, because I wasn't sure who, or where I was. I just knew him. Knew I wanted him. And from the way he was kissing me, he felt the same.

"Kassi…please wake up my love. Come back to me," He kissed my cheek quickly, "please…it's because of you I'm back from darkness for the second time. I can't return. Please, I need you. I need my love. My heart. My everything."

"That's sweet Riku." I whispered, my voice sounding strangely rough. When Riku kissed my lips in joy, my memories came back. An epic battle. I fought the darkness away from Riku's soul. Saved his heart. He had slipped back into darkness after Sora and Kairi had ran away together. He had been so alone, so scared. I had been working as a medic for the darkness, in return that I keep my heart and my light. That's when we met. He had come from a huge battle, and most of his ribs were snapped or fractured. I had healed him for three weeks. Soon we gained a bond that I felt no matter where he was. And he began to injure himself just to see me. To be with me. He had been the most handsome and down right sexy man I had ever seen. His voice made me melt. He was perfect. I had betrayed my job for him, and it had been his turn to save me after I had forced the darkness to free his soul.

"Kassi…" he kissed my lips and I melted in his strong arms. When he picked me up, it was with ease, and he seemed to not feel my weight at all. Not that I am big, but I do like to eat. "Is it ok if I take you to my room so you have a soft warm bed to recover in?" he asked quietly, his voice slightly husky from suppressed lust. I nodded and suddenly realized how weak I really felt. I leaned my head on his shoulder and slipped into unconsciousness surrounded by a veil of sweet heaven.

I woke to the sound of bacon sizzling and popping. I inhaled deeply and heard my stomach growl loudly. When I heard Riku's chuckle, I knew that he had heard it too, and I flushed red in embarrassment and hid under his sheets. I inhaled that familiar sweet scent until I feared passing out from lack of oxygen.

When I poked my head out, I noticed Riku hadn't just fixed bacon, but eggs, waffles, pancakes, biscuits, and had a huge jug of milk, and one of orange juice. My mouth watered, and then I felt offended. I didn't eat _that_ much. Apparently my offence showed on my face because he immediately began apologizing and saying that he figured I'd be hungry after fighting and healing. I smiled and nodded and dug in.

"After you eat, you should go back to sleep, Kassi." Riku said between gulps of orange juice.

"But I'm sick of sleep, I want to do stuff!" then I realized how wrong that had just sounded. "No! not like that! Well…not totally! But I meant walking to the beach or something!!!" Riku smiled at me widely.

"Not totally not like that?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed so hard I almost choked on my egg.

Yes, I fail so much I almost choked on and egg…..LIKE YOU HAVEN'T!!

"Fine…I'll go back to bed…" I drug out the "e" in bed so I could be sure he knew I _really_ had no desire in doing so. I curled back up into his warm and fluffy bed and was _almost_ asleep when I felt him lay behind me and wrap his arms around me. Between his sweet scent, and the warmth of his body, I drifted quickly into sleep and slept quite well. Being nine-teen is a blessing and a curse. You can do what you want, but your hormones still fill your dreams with naughty night-time pleasures.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke from my warm and sweet sleep, I felt Riku still lying with me. Only now we were facing each other…and I was on top of him!?!?! I jerked violently only to feel his strong arms keep me on him. Slowly he opened one eye and smiled at me.

"You just can't let me have this, can you?" he chuckled as I bit his ear.

"Bad Riku! BAD!" I scolded him like a puppy, but smiled so I lost all my anger effect on him.

"I wouldn't bite me if I were you." he warned. My eyes widened and I immediately rolled off of him. He just smiled even bigger at me. Apparently he turned into a perv over night. Greeeaaat.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" I fake cried. He just laughed and stood up and pointed down.

"Still got my pants on, you're good." He smiled even bigger. I turned bright red and ran to the bathroom. "You can't hide from me forever!" he laughed.

"I'm not hiding! It's called a SHOWER!" I called. "I'm so hiding." I mumbled quietly to myself.

I looked into the now foggy bathroom mirror and wiped a clear spot. My face looked pale, my eyes shadowed. As I examined my rather unattractive face, I heard Riku grumbling and cursing harshly under his breath. I widened my eyes and quickly yanked my clothes on and ran out, knife in hand.

"What's going on!?!?!" I shouted as I scanned for someone dangerous. It was just Riku. In his house. On his bed. Curled into a ball with his fists clenching his hair and screaming loudly in agony.

"Riku! What's wrong?" I begged as I closed my knife and shoved it into my pocket and ran to him. I made him lie on his back and flatten out. I held his arms down and tried to keep him from thrashing around. He jerked violently and his face was bright red.

After an hour and a half of struggling, Riku finally relaxed and could lay still. Although, he didn't lie long, he spent the next half hour or so clinging to me, begging for me to forgive him, and crying because he said something inside him was messed up.

"I'm telling you, I'm not crazy! A voice or…something…it told me to…to…it wants me to kill you!" he began crying hysterically and clenched his hair in his fists again.

"Riku, I believe you! Please baby! You have to hush. You have control, not whatever it is that want you to…to…no. We are both stronger then that demon. We'll face this together, and we will win." I stated with such confidence in my voice it almost frightened me.

About an hour after that, Riku fell asleep with his arms protectively around me. The voice had subsided after we had both stood up to it. Life wasn't going to be easy for us anymore, but I knew it was worth it. Together we can stop it. I have to protect him.

"I'll help you win this battle, baby. I promise." I whispered as I kissed his arm and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up, Riku quickly shoved me into the bathroom, muttering

something about how I needed to take a shower so he could take me somewhere.

"Great…a surprise…I really hate surprises Riku." I grumbled to him as I undressed. I wondered why my arms hurt so much.

"Oh yea…Riku's demon." I said out loud.

"Just hurry uuuuuup!!! I wanna goooooooo!" he whined like a small child. I laughed at an image of Riku sitting on his bed, bouncing like and impatient little kid.

I shoved my clothes on quickly and examined myself in the mirror. After a long argument about wither or not Riku would find my still oh-so-pale face attractive, I quickly threw on some makeup. Now looking presentable, I walked out of the room.

"I was right, you do look like a little kid on a sugar-high." I laughed at a bouncing Riku. Suddenly he stopped and raised an eyebrow at me.

"We're talking about kids now?" he said in a way too serious tone.

"I…uhh…SO!!! Where are we going!?!" I tried to change the subject, and Riku let me.

"You'll see, but I hope you like to run!" he said as he darted out the door,

"Damn you!" I yelled as I followed him.

After what felt like hours, but was more like one, we finally stopped at a small cave near the edge of a beach.

"There's blankets over here, and drinks near the corner, and…AH HA!" He announced loudly as he picked up a small crab. "I thought you pinched me! Little bas.."

"Riku!!!" I shouted. "No being mean to the little crab! You stepped on him you big meanie!" I said as I snatched the crab and set it outside the cave.

"Yea, well…you won't say that for too much longer." He muttered to himself. I looked at him with both concern and interest.

Riku took me by my hand, all romantic and sweet, and he gently put me on a blanket in the sand. I am not telling you what happened next, but it was amazing.

When Riku woke up from his well-deserved nap, he looked different. His eyes were darker, his face was pale, and he looked utterly like death. And then it happened.

He slammed me into the ground so fast I had no time to think. His hands had my arms pinned down and he was sitting on my chest…I couldn't move and could hardly breathe.

"Riku! You have to stop! You're hurting me!" I whined. I had meant to scream, but my voice wasn't cooperating.

"Shut up!" he commanded as he slapped me hard across my face. "I will do what I want, and what I want is to kill you!"

"This isn't you Riku, this isn't who you are. Control this Riku. I know you can." I wheezed.

"Kassi…help…" Riku said in a soft voice as he thrust himself off of me, and returning to his clenching fists of his hair from the night before.

"Riku, lay down!" I said, my voice sounding harsh. I hadn't meant to…the person who tried to kill me wasn't Riku. He complied slowly and I put one of my hands on the sides of his head. Whatever this was, it made his head throb extremely hard. I closed my eyes and saw images. Darkness destroying the world, its puppet was Riku. The darkness gave him commands, which he followed through with. But Riku's eyes were not his. His voice was not his. Eyes like the night, and voice…that voice was worse than death itself.

"Kassi…what's happening?" Riku weakly mumbled. I could only shake my head and will some healing energy into him. Slowly the images faded, and his head throbbed less. When I had cleared all the images away, and he began to sit up, I collapsed into a sobbing pile on the sand. The things I saw. The death and destruction. I had to stop it. I wouldn't let this…thing destroy the man I love. Thankfully, my terrors gave way to unconsciousness and I vaguely remember Riku picking me up and taking me back to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke slowly, my head throbbing heavily. I literally felt like death. It hurt for me to move, and even to breathe.

"Kassi?" I heard Riku's worried voice ask from behind me. I kept my eyes shut and remembered that he had a leather recliner near his bed.

"I'm up…but please no more surprises." I begged softly. I tried to roll over to face him, but my chest sent sharp pains throughout my body and knew it was impossible and I winced loudly in agony.

"Don't move; I'll come to you." I heard his voice say. I noticed he sounded unusually scared.

"Riku, please…I saw what's been tormenting you. It's your heart's Shadow. All the time you spent working with the Heartless and in the Darkness, it dipped your heart in a permanent coat of Darkness. I don't know if I can help." I confessed, finally realizing what all the images I got from his mind really meant.

"No…I thought you…but I don't want that power anymore! I just want you!" he begged as he cried next to me.

Suddenly, I wasn't hurt or scared. I wasn't thinking of anything but him. I needed him now. And he needed me. I felt a strange surge of hot pleasure flow from his fingertips on my cheek down between my legs. We looked into each other's eyes and I saw the same sudden pleasure there.

"Kassi…I think…I want…the Darkness isn't haunting me when I feel like this. It didn't last night either…" Riku confessed slowly, his voice thick with lust he obviously didn't want to suppress. He inched closer to me and I immediately felt his erection.

Every sense of restriction in my mind was lost in that moment. Suddenly we were both undressed and Riku was smoothly and slowly working rhythmically inside of me. Both of us felt true peace as he made love to me. The bond that we once had when we were surrounded and working for the Darkness came back. His pleasures mixed with my pleasures seamlessly. As we inched closer to our climaxes, I could _feel_ his need. This was more than just a cum. I _knew_ what this would do to me. I couldn't explain it, but I begged for Riku to release.

His breath came short and shallow and suddenly it came in long and deep moans. In the exact moment he came, I too, felt my body release.

As we lay together in his bed, in shock that this time was so much more pleasurable than our first, I realized something, and before I could stop myself, I blurted, "Riku…I'm going to be pregnant from this." His eyes widened and he looked at me in shock. Slowly, he smiled.

"I know. I _felt_ it too. This is going to be difficult, wont it?" he asked softly as he kissed my slowly; starting at my neck and slowly moving to my cheek then lips.

"The pregnancy and the child will be easy to care for. But I hope…I hope that it's a boy." I quickly changed what I was going to say. He can't know. _I hope you can take care of our son on your own. Your release took the Shadow from your heart and thrust upon me. These are the last months of us_. I thought solemnly. I knew he knew, but some words are better left unsaid.

Weeks past and everything we both understood happened. I became impregnated, and Riku's demon was gone. I knew that soon we would be unable to have each other, and I took every moment to show Riku how much I loved him. I bought him new stuff, I bought baby items.

The sadness in Riku's eyes grew, but I knew why. This time it wasn't demons or Shadows or Darkness. This time it was me. I kissed Riku softly the night I officially became three months pregnant. It wasn't a normal kiss though, it was the kiss of a lover that never wishes to leave, but understands she has to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Riku will be a wonderful father_ I thought to myself as Riku rubbed my stomach and talked to the quite active and strong son that was now kicking happily inside of me. Eight months of pregnancy and it still amazes me how much this child could hear and do.

"You're a strong one, aren't you, my son?" Riku asked as our child answered with another powerful kick. We both laughed at his strong (and quite painful) answer.

"He's exactly like his father." I joked and smiled. Riku's reply was a loving and passionate kiss. As I slowly opened my eyes to look into Riku's I saw solid love and kindness. No sorrow, worry or pain. "You look so happy." I whispered.

"I am. I will not let that damn Darkness take you back. Our hearts are filled with a lot more light than that darkness can take." He said proudly. I smiled and kissed him again before falling into a much needed sleep.

"Nine months and OOOWWW!!!!!!!!" I screamed as my contractions became more frequent and more painful. The doctors and nurses gathered around me in an excited frenzy.

"We're going to need you to push." The female doctor said kindly.

"Yea, I know, I can tell it feels different." I snapped. Damn doctors…didn't give me any damn pain killers.

"She's a healer." Riku nodded in agreement with me. Mostly because he knew that if he didn't side with me the first thing id do was smack him with the closest object, which happened to be metal tray.

With my next contraction I pushed and our son was born. Riku decided that he wanted him to be named Sage. Sage had a strong cry, blue eyes, and brown hair. The moment I saw him I drifted into darkness.

"You belong to us, Kassi!" the familiar voice of Darkness shouted.

"Like hell I do!" I spat angrily. I felt the Shadows grip my arms and legs and cover my body, drowning me in cold and pain. I struggled against them, fighting for my life. I thought of my new baby, Sage, and his father. The man of whom I call my love. The nights we shared. The love. The kisses. The hugs. The bond. _That's it! You can never be far because of the bond!_ My mind screamed loudly. I focused my entire being on Riku's energy, feeling the familiar power and love that radiated from him. I opened my eyes and thrust my hands out to my sides, sending an extra fifteen feet a solid yellow light.

"You will not control me! Darkness cannot exist in the light!" I screamed at the darkness as my entire body glowed and destroyed the evils within.

Suddenly I was dropped back into my body and I gasped. Riku looked up at me with tear stained cheeks. His eyes lit up and he kissed me on my lips.

"You're back! Did you…did you win?" he asked worried.

"Yes. It's because of you. Of our bond. If you had never loved me like you do, the Darkness would've eaten me…and I don't feel like being dinner. Where's Sage?" I asked smiling. The doctors brought our son to us and we were finally what we were meant to be. Happy, and a real family.

"I'm glad Sora and Kairi ran away and pushed me into my pain and into the Darkness. I never would've had all of this happen. Never would've had you two." Riku smiled as he kissed me and our new son softly.

"He's so squishy." I muttered to Riku, who laughed.

"He won't always soon he'll be strong." He answered, gently brushing a little of Sage's hair with his fingers, playing with the new softness.

"Soon he'll be strong like his father. A wonderful and perfect man." I said, kissing Riku's cheek. Then I let my body relax into a well deserved, and much needed sleep.


End file.
